Inheritance
by Christina1988
Summary: Sophie Neveu has been kidnapped. Will Robert Langdon be able to find her? And will they be together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

I almost forgot this story. It was my first Da Vinci Code fanfiction. Today I started to translate it into English. Please be kind, the original is German and my English is of course not perfect.

**Inheritance**

**Chapter 1**

With big steps Sophie walked along the Champs Elyseés. She looked back and walked a bit faster. She wondered why Cédrick, a member of the new Priory and one of her closest friends, hasn't been in that Café where they wanted to meet. And why did Sophie feel pursued? Since she had left the Café, after waiting in vain for almost an hour, she had the feeling that someone was pursueing her.

Uncertain what she should do Sophie started to run until she finally saw it: A small street crossing the Champs Elyseés.

After some steps she slowed down and took a deep breath. Sophie was sure that nobody would follow her here. Now she to get to her car somehow which was parked on the other site of Paris. While starting to walk again she pulled out her mobile phone to call Raoul Noblet, the new Grand Master. Although Sophie didn't believe that the man who was following her – if he did – had any connections with the people who wanted to kill her for her blood. The Priory of Sions still protected the secret of the Holy Grail and Mary Magdalene. Sophie couldn't imagine that someone found out…

"Answer the phone, Raoul! ", she said quietly. Finally Sophie heard a voice, but to her disappointment it was only the answering machine.

"Raoul, ici est Sophie. Je crois nous sommes dans difficultés." Sophie's mobile hit the ground. Something had hit her back and she felt that her knees got weak. A few seconds later she followed her mobile phone to the ground. Before she lost consciousness she saw the face of the man, who took her and put her into the next car.

The ringing of his phone tore Robert Langdon from his sleep. He looked at his watch, it was 3 o'clock in the morning. But Robert decided to answer the call. He hoped it would at least be important.

"Do you know what time...", he asked annoyed but stopped when he recognized a male voice.

"I am sorry Mr. Langdon! I am Raoul Noblet, the new Grand Master of the Priory!", he said with a French. Robert was now sitting in his bed. In this moment he knew that something terrible had happened.

"Is something wrong with Sophie?", Robert asked frightened.

"Cédrick, a member of the Priory wanted to meet her today. They just found his corpse. Then I received a message from Sophie. I fear she had been kidnapped!"

Robert put the phone back into the station without saying good-bye before. He put on some old clothes and left the appartment.

On the road he called the next taxi and entered.

"To the airport!", he said hectically and pulled out his mobile phone.

"Institut d'exécution de justice Paris!", a rough voice said.

"I'm sorry, do you speak English?", Robert asked and as he didn't receive and answer he continued

"I need to speak with Sir Leigh Teabing immediately. The name is Robert Langdon!" It took one instant until the policeman answered but he had a good message. Robert was allowed to talk to Teabing.

"Robert, I didn't expect to talk to you again. What happened? Did you find the grail?", Teabing asked curiously.

"Teabing, listen! I'll tell who the grail is but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. I need your help!", he demanded.

"Okay!", Teabing answered after a short hesitating.

"Sophie Neveu!" Silence - on both sides. Robert asked himself if it was right to tell Teabing about Sophie being the grail. But whether error or not, Robert needed his help.

"Teabing?", Robert asked.

"That's no surprise. Her aura was…royal!", the old man answered.

"Sophie has been kidnapped. Do you knwo who would do this?"

"Well, there are many people who would love to see Sophie disappearing. The church, Opus Dei, different religious groupings, which reject either Jesus as human or admire Maria Magdalena. The possibilities are too big, Robert!", Teabing made a longer break, "But it doesn't matter who it was. Sophie is in great danger!" Robert terminated the discussion and put the mobile back into his pocket.

"Faster!", he admonished the taxi driver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Only a few hours later Robert Langdon found himself sitting in an airplane to Paris. Though the high speed Robert thought the plane would stand in the air.

Even if Robert didn''t know exactly how to find Sophie, he had to try it at least. He had to help her! Perhaps he had some information which could help finding her or there was a riddle waiting for him like there was at the corpse of Jaques Sauniéres.

Then Robert thought of the past months, of the sleepless nights, in which he had asked himself whether Sophie was alright or not. How often did he stand up and went to the telephone? But each time he had tried to call Sophie a strange fear had attacked him. Would she be happy about his all? Would she find him importunate? What time was it in France? Thousands of questions shot through his head and made him putting the phone back into the station. Could he have prevented the kidnapping? Somehow?

"Please put on your seat belts now. We begin now to land!", a female computer voice spoke.

Sophie woke up slowly but she couldn't think of moving yet. As far as her strenght permitted it she tried to look around, but all she could see was a high white ceiling which apparently hasn't been cleaned for a long time. From the room next to hers she could hear a whispering but it wasn't loud enough to understand something. Her kidnappers? Now Sophie could ask herself who wanted to kidnapp her but that was much too obvious. But the one thing she didn't know was what would happen next...

The taxi stopped right in front of the impressive Rosslyn Chapel. Robert payed the taxi driver and entered the big church. In the car he had been full of fear and without any courage but now Robert decided to pray. He kneeled down in front of the altar to request assistance at his search.

Straight when he had terminated his prayer he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Robert turned around.

"Robert Langdon?", the elderly man asked with strong French accent. Robert recognized the voice, which had torn him from his sleep last night.

"Raoul Noblet!", the man introduced himself again.

"Where is Sophie?", Robert asked.

Both started to walk around while the old man explained.

"You know, Sophie had rejected to move to England. But she had agreed that a member of the Priory went to Paris to protect her. Yesterday Cédrick wanted to meet her in a Café, because Sophie has been feeling pursued for some days. Right before I called you Cédrick's grandfather told me that his corpse was found. He was murdered without any reason. Then we tried to call Sophie - without success. I think she is in big danger. We need your assistance, Robert!"

Sophie moved her fingers only to proof that the deafening had finally faded now. She started walking through the small room. She looked around and saw a table, a chair and an uncomfortable bed. The big window was locked with iron bars and let no chance to escape. Only a heavy looking door without door-handle seperated her from the other site.

Ater the conditions of the sun which would set behind the large park soon it was already late in the afternoon. She has been here for a whole day and no one had noticed her disappearing yet. She sat down in the chair and looked out of the window to observe the park. In front of the building there was a large meadow followed by a river. And then… forest, as far as she could see. It would take days to cross it...

Sophie frightened when there was a sudden knock on the door. It opened slowly. Sophie thought about surprising her enemy by running away immediately but she hestitated when she saw who entered. A nun, perhaps about 20 years old, entered the room and bowed, how it was usual in front of a king in past centuries.

"Good evening, Sophie. I am sister Cécile!", she said.

Sophie was in a monastery. But what the hell was that bow? And why was she here at all?

The nun handed a folded up white bundle to her, which emerged as a dress immediately.

"This is your dress. Please, you'll have to wear it!", the nun said, "I'll bring you something to eat." Sister Cécile wanted to go when Sophie held back her.

"Could you explain to me what I am doing here? And how I got here?", Sophie asked.

The nun smiled.

"You are a descendant of Jesus Christ and Mary Magdalene. You are here thus we can worship you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Did you find something?", Robert asked and looked up from his books.

"No, nothing. That's why I called you!", Raoul answered.

Robert closed the old book and sighed.

"I am afraid I can't help you here. We have to go to Paris!"

Raoul Noblet turned away from Robert and looked through the stuff on his desk. He turned around again and handed Robert a telephone.

"You book the tickets, I'll inform the other about our journey."

Sophie was still sitting at the window watching the sun disappearing behind the trees. She thought about a possibility to escape which did not exist. And Sophie had no idea what was waiting for her behind the wood door. Suddenly she stood up and opened the window. She began to shake at the lattice. Even if she would break all of her bones by jumping out of the window but she couldn't stay here any longer. But nothing happened. The lattice did not move. After a few minutes, as she started to feel a pain in her fingers, Sophie gave up. She had to find another way.

Robert Langdon and Raoul Noblet had spent the whole night and a part of the next morning waiting for the next flight to Paris. Around 3 o'clock they had arrived at the airport and a taxi brought them into in the city center. Robert didn't allow himself to sleep right now although he was tired. Sophie needed him.

"You and Sophie… were you still in touch?", Raoul asked curiously.

"No…", he answered and looked for words with which he could justify himself, "I had tried to call her but I always forgot tha time difference.", Robert paused.

"And...and there's nothing that connects us except that one adventure… You know, the grail quest!", Robert looked around nervously. He should better shut up.

"Do you know how we could find her?", Raoul asked. Finally – a new topic.

"Obviously Sophie was kidnapped because she is a descendent. For other reasons they didn't need to murder Cédrick. There only the question what someone would want from a descendant of Christ.", Robert thought.

The church was to be excluded. After Opus Dei failed to destroy the grail the Priory renewed their agreement with the catholic church. Also the highes members of Opus Dei had agreed not to attack them in any way.

Robert tried to remember what Teabing said:

"_Well, there are many people who would love to see Sophie disappearing. The church, Opus Dei, different religious groupings, which reject either Jesus as human or admire Maria Magdalena. The possibilities are too big, Robert!"_

Different religious groupings. That's it!. They had to start there...

"Raoul, do you know how we can find out about religious groupings around Paris?", Robert asked. "Of course...We can ask!"

Only one hour later Robert Langdon and Raoul Noblet stood in front of Paris' residents' registration office. Thy were lucky these offices were opened all day in large cities such as Paris.

"Raoul, I don't think they will tell us...", Robert said.

"They won't tell me but a famous professor from Harvard which writes an interesting book about religious groupings in France!"

Robert sat down in an uncomfortable chair in front of an elderly lady who still looked through some documents. Robert hadn't even the possibility to introduce himself because she didn't want to interrupt the busy woman. Then she looked over the edge of her glasses - and noticed him.

"Bonjour!", she said and started staring at him.

"Bonjour! Je suis Robert Langdon…", unsuccessfully he looked for the right words but his bad school French did not permit him such a conversation. He tried his mother tongue.

"I am sorry, my French is really bad!", he apologized but the old lady seemed to understand him. "That doesn't matter. French will die anyway… What do you want, Mr. Langdon?"

"I am professor at Harvard University. But at the moment I'm writing a book about different sects and religious groupings in Europe, especially around larger cities like Paris.", he explained.

"And you want...information?", the woman asked.

Robert took a deep breath to make a long declaration, but he did not know how.

"Yes!", he admitted.

"You do know that these information are strictly confidential?". A few seconds later she pulled our a sheet of paper and handed it to Langdon.

"Here are the addresses of announced sects and religious groups, their description and classification." Robert wanted to reach out for the note but the woman withdrew her hand.

"You get the list… And I get a signed copy of your book!", the lady smiled.

"Of course!", he answered and left the small office.

Back in the taxi Robert and Raoul went through the list. So far without success when Robert shouted suddenly.

"The monastery St. Clément!", he called.

Raoul flew over the description and turned to the taxi driver.

"Monastery St. Clément… Fast!"

Sophie heard steps in the area in front of room. They seemed to approach rapidly. That would probably be her breakfast but Sophie didn't intent to stay here for it. She hid behind the door and seized the chair. Their heart went faster when the steps got louder. Then it became quiet.

The door opened and all the sister felt was the thundering impact of the chair on her head before she fell to the ground unconscious.

Sophie stepped out of her room. Left or right, Sophie thought but there was no time to think about that anymore. She heard the whispering of nuns coming from the right.

"Okay...left!", Sophie decided and started ran. Some nuns saw her and started to follow her. Sophie ran down a broad spiral stair to the yard. The meadow she had seen from the window wasn't far away. She was lucky the sun didn't rise yet and her pursuers had difficulties to see her on a larger distance. But soon Sophie recognized what she had forgotten on her spontaneous escape. The area was surrounded by a river - and there was no bridge.

The approaching voices of her pursuers brought Sophie to an decision. She jumped - with shoes and all clothes she was wearing – and swam to the other side. The cold water burned on her skin and made each movement more difficult. But within a few minutes she had reached the other side. Suddenly a man appeared next to her.

"Let me help you!", the man called and pulled Sophie from the water. Together they disappeared behind the first trees of the forest.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked. It was obvious that she was freezing. He took off his jacket and gave it to Sophie.

"Thanks!", she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The man, who had introduced himself as Serge Coutard, now led Sophie deeper into the forest. She was following him uncertainly.

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" she asked.

"Depends on where you want to go. If we keep going here we would be at my house in less than 10 minutes. If you want to go back to the civilization I have to diasspoint you. The next houses are about 6 hours away and I don't have a car. But if you wait until tomorrow I can ask the post officer to take you with him." Serge explained.

"You live here all by your own?" Sophie asked confused.

Serge lowered his head and smiled.

"Many people don't understand my way of living. But I enjoy the peace. I can live off what the nature gives me and for other things I have to ask the postman. But the good thing is...I can always go back to the city if I want to."

"I like your opinion." Sophie smiled, "But I think I would die in such an isolation."

The taxi held on a large parking lot in front of an enormous forest.

"Are we already at the monastery?" Robert asked.

"I am sorry. This is the last possible stop for cars. You'll have to walk. But if you hurry you'll arrive at the monastery by evening."

Robert sighed and pulled out the purse to pay the taxi driver. Then he jumped out of the car and started walking.

"I can be lucky you were there to help me. Without you I would've walked through the forest without any idea where to go." Sophie said.

"I've been walking around there more often lately. You get to hear some things if you live so close to that monastery…" Serge looked at Sophie.

"I know who you are… and I knew that you would find a way out and I wanted to be here to help you."

Sophie looked at him frightened.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I don't want something bad happening to you. You are lucky you could escape. One night before full moon."

"What would have happened at full moon?" she asked.

"They believe that a new Messiah – not yet born – can save the world." Serge explained.

Sophie stopped abruptly and looked at Serge. Carefully he went towards her and took her hand.

"Come on... you're safe now."

Sophie walked close behind Serge the entire remaining way. She couldn't believe it: They had taken her, in order to rape her that a new Messiah can be born. The world has changed a lot since she was a child...

Robert and Raoul were still on their way to the monastery. They were hoping to reach it soon. Then suddenly Robert's cell phone rang.

"Wow, these things even work in the middle of nowhere." Raoul commented.

"Yeah, probably someone had set up an antenna in the forest. Maybe a hunter or something..." Robert put his mobile phone back into his pocket.

"Don't ypu want to answer it?" Raoul asked surprised.

"Oh no… it's not important.", he said.

"Let me guess...That was your beautiful young girlfriend worring because you didn't tell her about your little travel." the man smiled.

"You called me at 3 am, I simply didn't want to wake her. And…You know how women are. " he joked. But Robert knew that it wasn't because of the time. It was because of Sophie.

Meanwhile Sophie and Serge had arrived at the house. Sophie admired the small house which looked really romantic. Then she stopped abruptly.

"Do you hear that, too?" she asked.

Serge stopped and listened. You could hear several male voices mumbling from a distance.

"No, nothing." he answered and entered his home.

Sophie listened again but the voices had disappeared.

"You're right. It's nothing." Sophie said and entered after Serge.

Finally! The two men had arrived at the monastery St. Clément and stood now in front of an enormous gate. Robert knocked and… the gate opened. Carefully they entered. In front of them an empty garden appeared.

"I always thought in a monastery would something like…nuns." Rober commented.

"Then let's look for them." Raoul said and entered that main building.

Also the inside seemed abandoned and they could hear nothing but their own echo.

"Hello?" Robert called. No answer. Then a door opened and a yound nun came out of the room.

"Bonjour!" she said.

"I'm sorry. We don't speak French. Or at least... I don't!" Robert explained and she seemed to understand him.

"What do you want?" the nun asked.

"We are looking for Sophie Neveu. Listen, we know she is here and we want you to let her go immediately."

The eyes of the young woman became bigger. She looked at Robert fearfully.

"Sophie ran away this mornings. Almost everyone spread out to find her. We are worried about her."

"Where did she flee?" Raoul asked.

"Into the woods… God, I hope he didn't find her."

"Who is he?" Robert asked.

"He has been a monk of this monastery. He was one the most eager monks. But when we decided to get Sophie here he went crazy. He said that she has to bring us a new Messiah – wheather she wants or not. We banished him. Now he lives in the forest, waiting for her." she explained.

"Where in the forest?" Robert became nervous.

"Only two hours away from here. One if you hurry. And you better do."

"We will!" Robert said. Raoul followed him. They had to find Sophie before something even worse would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It's getting cold in here." Sophie said and pointed to the almost expired fire.

"Wait inside, I'll go get some wood." he said and disappeared in the twilight.

Sophie rose and looked around. The inside was very simply furnished. He owned only the most nessecary things. She walked around for a while until she discovered a small door hidden between the wood, a cross was scratched uncarefully into the door. Sophie opened it and found herself standing in front of stairs leading into darkness. She scanned the wall and found a light switch. Slowly she came down the stairs. When she arrived downstairs she first couldn't believe her eyes. The area was equipped up with the newest technical methods. To her right she found a table with different monitors on it. They all showed places she has been to not long ago. Serge had observed the monastery. But why?

Sophie discovered a further door. She knew that Serge could return any moment but her curiosity was too strong. She opened the small wood door and frightened at the sight of the scene. The area was perfectly illuminated with candle light. At the end of the room Sophie could see an altar with a statue of Mary Magdalene on top.

Sophie understood immediately. The monks and nuns in the monastery didn't need her to give birth to a new messiah. It was Serge.

Sophie started to run up the stairs immediately. She had to run away from here as fast as possible. Back to the monastery where she would be protected. But when she had arrived upstairs Serge already waited for her.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he said, seized Sophie's arm and pulled her outside.

Sophie had tried to escape – in vain. Serge was too strong. She had tried to call for help but she was completely aware of the chance that she would be heard. Who went for a walk at midnight?

A few minutes later they arrived at their goal. Sophie realized that Serge never went out to look for wood. He had come here to prepare his ritual. The place was surrounded by torches and a big altar was standing in the center. Sophie wanted to stop but Serge didn't allow until they arrived at the altar.

"Help! Can't anyone hear me! HELP!" Sophie tried again to scream for help. Nobody answered. Queitly crying she finally let Serge bound her to the altar.

Then she could only watch several men kneel down in front of her and mumble things in latin.

"Robert…." she whispered crying. He was the only one who could help her out of here. But where was he? In America. And only because she didn't have the courage to call him. If she hadn't been such a coward she wouldn't be in this situation.

"Did you hear that?" Robert asked excited.

"You mean that call for help?" Raoul asked back.

"Sophie!" Robert starting running faster than before. From a distance he could already see a light. Maybe it was not too late.

Serge had finished his prayers and went toward Sophie. She didn't have to power to scream or cry anymore. It would be the best if she let it all happen. It would be over soon…

Serge kneeled down above her and began to stroke her cheek.

"You will cry!" he said and tried to kiss her. Sophie turned her head aside and saw what Serge noticed as a dull impact on his head only a second later. He fell to the ground.

"Robert! " Sophie could hardly believe it when he cut through her chains. As soon as she was free she fell into his arms.

"Everything is gonna be okay! The police is on their way." he said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

Robert closed the door to his apartment. And again an adventure had had a happy ending. At least more or less. Robert was back in Amercia. But Sophie was still in France. Actually he was right at the point where he has been before.

"Robert?" a female voice called from the living room. It was Anette, his girlfriend, or something like that. Robert had called her from the airport and explained everything.

The woman came out of the living room and ran into his arms.

"My hero!" she said smiling.

"Don't distend, okay?" he looked down to his feet and walked into the kitchen.

"I already made coffee. And you shouldn't always be so modest…" she embraced him from behind, not noticing that Robert's thoughts were still in Paris. But suddenly he turned around and kissed Anette.

"Let's go to bed." he said.

When Robert woke up the next morning he looked out of the window. It was raining cats and dogs. He didn't want to watch this any longer and turned around. Then he noticed that Anette was already awake. It seemed like she's been watching him for a while.

"Good morning." he smiled but her eyes remained cold. He asked himself whether the weather was responsible for Anette's bad mood.

"I thought that maybe it would be embarrassing for you and I decided not to ask. But now I have to…." Anette began, "You talk in your sleep."

Robert could guess what was coming. He remembered his dream.

"Who is Sophie?" Anette asked.

"You know who Sophie is. She is the woman I helped yesterday." he explained.

"Damn, I know who Sophie is…" she called angrily "Unfortunately I don't know who she is for you."

Sophie walked around in her living room and watched the grey rain clouds through her large window. The weather fit marvelously to her mood. Probably it was the punishment for her cowardice. Again she had let Robert fly away. For the second time he had disappeared from her life.

Sophie kept looking for thing which were not at their place. But she had already spent the entire day with cleaning. And now there was simply nothing left what could be cleaned up. Sophie looked down on the Champs Elysées and felt sorry for those who were outside. Some of them didn't even have an umbrella. Like the man who ran into the entrace of the house.

A few seconds later the door bell rang.

When she opened the door she had trouble to believe her eyes. Robert Langdon was standing in front of her.

"If the airplane enterprises go bankrupt it's definately not my fault." he joked.

Sophie laughed. Then silence revailed. Sophie and Robert spent minutes only looking into each other's eyes. Briefly before Sophie could say something Robert kissed her. When they finally seperated again both had to laugh about their cowardice. It had taken so long for them to find together.

"I love you.", Robert whispered.

"I love you, too."


End file.
